Un milagro de cumpleaños
by naiara moon
Summary: La vida de un hombre quedó destrozada tras perder en un trágico accidente a su esposa e hija, su familia insistía en celebrar su cumpleaños pero lo que el no esperaba es que tendría su propio milagro de cumpleaños.
1. Chapter 1

**Un milagro de cumpleaños**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un hermoso joven, de unos veintisiete años, cabellos azabaches y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de su habitación, con sus ojos cerrados y pensado en su esposa, él debía morirse y no ella. Se sentía muerto en vida desde el accidente de hace dos años que le había arrebatado a las personas que más amaba: a su esposa y a la hija que creía en el vientre de su mujer. Desde el día de ese trágico suceso él comenzó a beber, a dejarse morir. Muchos quisieron ayudarlo, pero nunca aceptó la ayuda de nadie; hasta que un día su familia decidió llevarlo a vivir con ellos por el estado de abandono en el que se encontraba pues no comía, no salía, y su rostro mostraba un semblante de abandono.

Darien se sentía culpable de ese accidente, se maldecía mil veces a sí mismo, porque si su esposa nunca hubiese cogido ese tren porque él se lo pidió, si ese día no fuera un día tan especial para ellos porque tenía que ser su aniversario de cuatro años de casados ¿por qué? se preguntaba tantas veces, si supiera que el tren se iba a descarrilar jamás le pediría que fuera a Sapporo para celebrar su aniversario si no tuviera ese maldito congreso de medicina.

¿Cuantas veces iba seguir echándose la culpa de ese suceso? lo más probable es que toda la vida, porque había perdido a las personas que más amaba. Él las buscó desesperadamente cuando ocurrió ese terrible accidente, buscó entre los escombros pero nunca dio con ella. Hubo algunos sobrevivientes pero lamentablemente su esposa no estaba entre ellos, pero aun así también buscó por los hospitales de la cuidad mujeres embarazadas de ocho meses, encontró a una joven pero por desgracia no era su esposa, ¿en dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él? acaso ¿había hecho algo malo en su vida? ¿por qué a la personas buenas les ocurría estas cosas? Él, que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie y sufría un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Darien siempre decía que estaban vivas, él nunca creyó que hubiesen muerto porque nunca habían encontraron sus cuerpos. Pero su familia siempre le decía todo lo contrario, que ellas ya no estaban en este mundo, que habían perdido la vida en ese accidente y que ahora debería él de resignarse y seguir con su vida. Pero él no quería seguir con su vida, su esposa se había llevado su alma el día del trágico suceso. El cuerpo de su esposa nunca fue hallado porque pocos minutos después del descarrilamiento el tren explotó quedando algunos pasajeros y bomberos atrapados, solo la mitad de los pasajeros salieron de ese tren, algunos hacia el hospital y otros simplemente con heridas leves.

Después de dos años de ese suceso Darien las seguía buscando por mucho que su familia le pidiera que dejase de buscarla y que se resignase pero él no era capaz, algo en su corazón le decía que su esposa estaba en alguna parte de este mundo, pero tanto ella como su hija estaban con vida.

Siempre tenía constantes peleas familiares por culpa de ese accidente en donde su esposa e hija habían perdido la vida, quería hacerles entrar en razón que estaban con vida pero su familia nunca le creía, lo veían con pena y sufrimiento. Sus padres sufrían como sufría su hijo les dolía verlo así sin fuerzas sin ánimos a seguir adelante y verlo con ese dolor que reflejaba en sus ojos, les dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Por esa razón sus padres habían decidido celebrarle su cumpleaños dentro de dos días estaban cansados de verlo sin vida… como si la vida después de ese accidente para él no existiese. Hace dos semanas habían hablado con sus hijas para que comenzasen los preparativos de la fiesta de su hermano mayor.

Habían hecho una reunión familiar en el salón para decirle a Darien que pensaban hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños y que no les importaba si le gustaba o no pero que pensaban hacérsela aunque él no quisiese.

El pelinegro puso el grito en el cielo él no quería ni fiesta ni celebraciones todo le recordaba a ella, a su difunta esposa, era ella quien siempre junto a sus hermanas le organizaba la fiesta de su cumpleaños desde que se habían conocido primero como novios y luego como marido y mujer.

Después de discutir con sus hermanas y sus padres que él no quería fiesta se levantó molesto del sofá y se fue a encerrar a su habitación dejando a su familia más preocupada por él.

.  
.

Desde la conversación de ayer se encontraba en su habitación seguía en ese sofá recostado mirando la foto de él y de su esposa, pasó sus dedos por el fino rostro de la mujer a la que amaba y aún sigue amando, iban ser padres iban tener un fruto de ese hermoso amor que tanto se profesaban, pero una duda siempre rondaba por su mente ¿Su hija se salvaría o no? ese pensamiento lo torturaba todos los días, tanto de día como de noche, no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla por esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, mojando la foto que tenía entre sus manos.

En el momento que se incorporó para posar el marco de fotos sobre la mesita de noche sintió que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación, se limpió una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y sospechando de quien se trataba la invito a pasar.

—¿Puedo pasar mi amor? —entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella — sé que estas dolido por lo de ayer, pero sabes que lo hacemos porque te queremos hijo y queremos que dejes de sufrir.

Darien miró el rostro empañado de lágrimas de su madre y le partió más el corazón, se levantó del sofá y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar sobre sus brazos como un niño pequeño.

Setsuna Chiba era una mujer bondadosa amaba a sus tres hijos y les dolía verlos sufrir ,para una madre el sufrimiento de un hijo siempre era doloroso, contaba con tan solo cuarenta y nueva años y seguía viéndose como una joven de treinta.

—No llores más mi amor —acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo sin deshacer el abrazo —se el dolor que sientes pero tienes que pensar que todo lo hacemos pensando en ti mi vida queremos verte feliz —deshizo el abrazo y acarició su rostro limpiándole las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas.

Acarició el rostro de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla no sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo volver a explicarle que él está sufriendo si su madre ya lo sabía todo.

—No me pidas que no llore mama porque es imposible, no me pidas que no las recuerde, no me pidas algo imposible que yo no pueda lograr tú dices entenderme pero no sabes lo que siento aquí adentro —tocó su corazón —no lo sabes mama.

—Cariño —puso su mano en el pecho de su hijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de él —sé el dolor que sientes pero ya pasaron dos años mi amor, por favor te suplico sigue con tu vida, sal con tus amigos, ve con tu cuñado Nicholas a dar un paseo has algo, pero no te encierres más en casa. Por favor te lo pido.

Le dolía ver a su madre suplicándole que volviera a su vida normal y que no fuera solo de su casa a su trabajo que tuviera una vida pero él no quería, esta era su vida a partir de ese accidente. Tampoco quería quedar con su cuñado Nicholas porque él era un hombre feliz desde que se había casado con su hermana Rei hace tres años, no quería estropearles su felicidad con su presencia y lo que más le dolía era ver a su pequeña sobrina Natsumi de tan solo un año correr por la casa cada vez que venían de visita a la casa de sus padres, esa pequeña siempre le recordaba a la hija que no tenía entre sus brazos.

—Mama —la agarró suavemente por sus muñecas —no me digas que siga con mi vida como si no pasase nada esta es la vida que tengo desde hace dos años no quiero salir con mis amigos ni con mi cuñado no quiero verlos felices cuando yo por dentro estoy destrozado no quiero arruinarlos con mi presencia ¿Es que acaso no me entiendes?

—Hijo —agarró su rostro y mirándolo a sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas se contuvo las ganas de no llorar —no seas egoísta tus amigos te extrañan y se preocupan por ti quieren que vuelvas a sonreír y tu familia también queremos volver a verte feliz.

—¡Acaso ustedes me preguntaron qué es lo que quiero yo! —se soltó bruscamente de su madre asustándola — perdón mama — se disculpó y la abrazó —sé que no debí gritarte así pero por favor entiéndeme no ..no puedo vivir sin ellas no soy egoísta simplemente no quiero que sientan lastima de mí. Simplemente eso mama.

Su madre sintió una opresión en su corazón le dolía verlo así ella también había perdido a un hijo antes de que él naciera, había tenido un aborto espontáneo cuando tan solo contaba con siete semanas de embarazo pero ese secreto jamás se lo contaría a ninguno de sus hijos, se acercó a Darien y lo agarro de la mano para que la acompañase hasta el sofá y sentarse para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Mi amor — acarició su mano que la tenía apoyada sobre sus pantalones —sí que puedes vivir sin ellas tú no eres el único que sufrió su perdida, ¿piensas que a mí no me dolió lo que pasó?—la miró fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra —adoraba a tu esposa la conocía desde pequeña cada vez que venía a jugar a esta casa con Rei, ¿piensas que no me duele saber que nunca conocí a mi nieta y sobre todo que nunca la conoceré?.

La mirró a sus hermosos ojos violetas y en ellos pudo ver un profundo dolor que reflejaba en su mirada, sin ser capaz a mirarla agacho su rostro, era cierto que Setsuna había sufrido con la pérdida de su primera nieta pero ahora el destino le había dado otra y al que le había dado solo sufrimiento y dolor porque su sobrina solo le recordaba a su hija.

—Mama sé que tú también sufriste la perdida de mi hija pero el destino te dio a otra nieta yo estoy solo en esta vida —respondió con un deje de nostalgia.

—Mi pequeño — acarició su rostro con tristeza —no estás solo hijo nos tienes a nosotros a tus hermanas y a una hermosa sobrina que te adora pero tú no quieres verlo te aferras a ese recuerdo del pasado, piensas que tu hermana Rei no sufrió como sufriste tu pero ella siguió adelante con su vida.

—No es lo mismo ¡Por Dios! Eran mi familia a las personas a las que amaba esperaba a esa niña con todo mi corazón y ahora no tengo nada sé que Rei sufrió pero no perdió a su esposo ni a su hija solo perdió a su mejor amiga y a su sobrina.

Su madre lo miró con tristeza le dolían esas palabras su hija había sufrido al lado de su hermano . Rei y su difunta nuera eran las mejores amigas desde niñas y ahora la vida las había separado. Poso una mano en la espalda de su hijo y con la otra le agarró el mentón para que la mirase a su rostro.

—Cariño no vuelvas a decir eso tu más que nadie sabes cómo sufrió tu hermana, ella aun la extraña llora por ella en silencio pero no se encierra en su casa sigue con su vida con su familia ,aunque tú no quieres creerlo todos la echamos de menos pero seguimos con nuestras vidas.

Darien simplemente no habló solamente la abrazó y quedaron así por un buen rato, necesitaba un abrazo de su madre necesitaba sentir ese calor que una madre procesaba. No supieron el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados pero estuvieron así por unos largos minutos, Setsuna acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches como si fuese un niño pequeño.

.

En el despacho de la mansión de los Chiba se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión familiar para hablar sobre la vida de su hijo y hermano estaban preocupados por él y esto no podía seguir así, en un sillón grande de piel se encontraban los cinco miembros de la familia porque dos de ellos estaban aún en la habitación del peli negro.

—Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos excepto vuestra madre —dijo el señor Chiba —para hablar sobre la vida de vuestro hermano y cuñado —señalizó a Nicholas que se encontraba al lado de su esposa con su hija en brazos — tenemos que hacer algo con Darien esto no puede seguir así a todos nos dolió la muerte de Serena y de mi nieta pero se perfectamente que a ella no le gustaría verlo así.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Endimión Chiba era un hombre de carácter fuerte y serio pero tenía un corazón de oro, llevaba casado con Setsuna unos treinta años y de ese maravilloso matrimonio le habían nacido sus tres hijos, se habían casado bastante jóvenes ahora contaba con unos cincuenta años, se veía bastante bien para su edad, su cabello azabache ya estaba cubierto con unas pocas canas blancas pero aun así se veía demasiado atractivo , tenía un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso y unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar los mismos que tenía su hijo. Darien era la viva imagen de su padre cuando tenía su misma edad.

—Papá y qué quieres que hagamos con él, ya hicimos de todo, hasta planeamos la fiesta de cumpleaños para que se olvidase un día de todo ese sufrimiento que siente en su corazón, pero él no quiere saber nada de celebraciones ya bien lo escuchamos todos ayer —habló una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos violetas.

Hotaru Chiba era la menor de los hermanos contaba tan solo con veinte dos años, era de un carácter un poco fuerte pero de un gran corazón.

—Hotaru hija la miró fijamente mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesita que tenían al lado de sus pies —sé que hemos hecho de todo por Darien y sé perfectamente que él no quiere ayuda de nadie, pero somos su familia y ya me cansé de verlo destruido sin ánimos a vivir, sin fuerzas a luchar y sin querer seguir adelante.

—¿Y qué pensaste que podemos hacer con él papá? porque yo ya me cansé, es mi hermano y lo adoro pero ya no puedo más ¡ya no maldita sea! siempre está igual queremos ayudarlo hacer que vuelva a ser feliz pero él se derrumba y se niega a nuestra ayuda.

—Hija por favor, es tu hermano quieres calmarte —la tranquilizó —lo que estaba pensando y no sé si estaréis de acuerdo es mandarlo a un centro de ayuda, si nosotros no podemos hacer nada será lo mejor, y con respecto a su cumpleaños se hará por mucho que él no quiera pero le haremos una fiesta sorpresa para que él de esta vez no pueda volver a negarse.

Rei no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba escuchando ella no iba permitir que mandasen a su hermano aun centro de ayuda, ella más que nadie lo entendía, bien sabía que no era lo mismo perder a un hijo que a un sobrino, ella era madre y si llegase a pasarle algo a su hija ella no lo superaría. Por lo que había decido interrumpir a su padre y a su hermana menor.

—¡Acaso te has vuelto loco papá! — se levantó molesta del sofá— que te quede bien claro que jamás te voy a permitir que metas a mi hermano en un centro es que no puedes entender que él sufre por Serena ¡es que acaso es tan difícil entenderlo!

Rei Kumada era la segunda hija del matrimonio de los Chiba había cambiado su apellido cuando contrajo matrimonio con Nicholas , era una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas tenía un hermoso cuerpo con unas curvas bien definidas y contaba tan solo con veinte cinco años, era de carácter fuerte y temperamental Pero de un gran corazón.

—¡Mira hija! —se levantó molesto del sofá colocándose enfrente de ella — lo único que quiero es ayudar a tu hermano eso lo tienes que entender y sería lo mejor para él quiero que vuelva a ser feliz, que se vuelva a casar que forme otra familia y se olvide de una vez por todas de ese ¡maldito accidente!

—¡Es que acaso tú no entiendes papá! Eran su familia ¡por dios! y dudo mucho que quiera formar otra familia, él amaba a Serena, y que te quede bien claro —señalizó a su padre molesta —que no es lo mismo que se te muera tu cuñada y tu sobrina que tu esposa y tu hija ¿es que eso no lo puedes entender papá? Yo me moriría si algo llegase a pasarle a Natsumi o a mi esposo.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo hija! Pero pasaron dos años ¡maldita sea! Quiero que mi hijo continúe con su vida yo también quería a mi nuera y desea que mi nieta naciera pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón.

—¿Y por cual razón papá? —preguntó con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas —dime fue el destino verdad fue eso ¿a qué si? sabes como yo quería a Serena era como mi hermana desde que la conocí en primaria éramos inseparables ,mi deseo era que ella fuese la madrina de mi primer hijo. Ahora ya no está a mi lado piensas que yo lo supere —su padre asintió — pues te equivocas papá no lo supere pero mi hija y mi esposo me recuerdan que debo de seguir adelante con mi vida —miró a su esposo y a su pequeña con ojos cristalinos conteniendo las ganas de no llorar no podía seguir más en ese despacho —lo siento papá —giró su vista hacia él —pero yo.. No puedo estar más aquí lo siento —salió corriendo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente necesita estar sola.

Todos habían quedado en silencio por lo que acababa de ocurrir no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, Endimión se arrepentía por discutir con su hija y hacerle recordar a su mejor amiga, pensaba que lo tenía superado pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, más tarde hablaría con ella para pedirle una disculpa y decirle que siempre estaría a su lado.

—Yo me disculpo —se levantó del sofá con su hija en brazos —pero voy en busca de mi esposa ella me necesita en estos momentos—salió del despacho y se fue al jardín en donde lo más seguro encontraría a Rei.

Después de esa discusión la reunión familiar duro unos minutos hasta que Endimión decidió dar la reunión por finalizado e ir en busca de su hija.

.  
En un hermoso jardín rodeada de flores rojas y blancas se encontraba una joven de cabellos azabaches sentada en el suelo y llorando por la conversación que había tenido con su padre en ese despacho, ya estaba harta de todo quería a su hermano quería que siguiese con su vida entendía su dolor y ese dolor era compartido, ella se encontraba desolada recordándose de toda las aventuras vividas con su mejor amiga, estaba mirando al cielo y preguntase en voz alta ¿Por qué?, porque se la habían llevado eran tan jóvenes.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando al cielo y recordándose de su amiga que no se había dado cuenta como dos personas estaban de pie detrás de ella y la habían escuchado.

A Nicholas le dolía el alma verla en ese estado sabía bien lo que había sufrido por Serena cuantas veces la había escuchado llorar, consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien que ahora estaba el a su lado y que nunca iba a dejarla sola, se sentó a su lado con su niña en brazos y abrazó a su esposa con todo su amor, cuando ella se sintió rodeada por unos brazos que reconocía bastante bien instintivamente se echó a llorar encima de su pecho.

—¿Por qué ? ...¿Por qué? — preguntaba con voz ahogada por las lágrimas sobre el pecho de su marido —por qué se las tuvieron que llevar porque me dejo sola extraño sus locuras su sonrisa, su alegría de vivir , era demasiado joven para morir ¡Nadita sea! No lo entiendo —seguía llorando en los brazos de su esposo mientras él la consolaba.

—tranquila mi amor vas asustar a la niña — la calmó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y le daba un beso en la coronilla — no te puedo dar una explicación para lo que me pides cariño pero como te dije tantas veces yo voy estar a tu lado siempre y nuestra hija también porque te amamos mi amor —le dio un beso en sus labios sintiendo aun el sabor de sus lágrimas sobre ellos.

Levantó su rostro empañado de lágrimas del pecho de su marido para saber si lo que él le dijo era cierto , cuando lo levantó vio a su pequeña asustada y con lágrimas en sus ojos por el estado en el que se encontraba, en el momento que la vio así se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, se la sacó de los brazos a su esposo y la cogió entre los suyos abrazando la con todas sus fuerzas y pidiéndole perdón por asustarla le prometió que jamás volvería a llorar enfrente de ella.

Natsumi se separó un poco del abrazo de su mamá y la miró con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a su madre pero a pesar de ser tan pequeña le dolía verla llorar.

Era una niña hermosa como su madre, físicamente es idéntica a ella sus cabellos son negros y sus ojos color café idénticos a los de su padre.

Estuvieron abrazadas por un tiempo hasta que sintieron los pasos del dueño de la casa , Rei volteó su rostro para encontrase con su padre enfrente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres papá? No crees que ya fue suficiente por hoy ya me dijiste todo lo que tenías pensado hacer así que no te preocupes ya que mi opinión no cuenta para nada ahora mismo me voy para mi casa con mi familia —se levantó del jardín con su hija en brazos pero antes de que pudiese alejarse su esposo se levantó y la detuvo por el brazo.

—Escucha a tu padre amor —lo miró molesta —a lo mejor podéis llegar a un acuerdo.

—Que te quede bien claro que no pienso escucharlo si él piensa meter a mi hermano en un centro de ayuda ya no es parte de familia así que vayámonos de esta casa ¡Ya!

Nicholas miró a su suegro y pudo ver en su rostro un semblante de tristeza y de arrepentimiento por lo que había ocurrido. Preocupado por la situación caminó detrás de su esposa para volver a detenerla antes de que saliese del jardín e ingresase a la casa pero su suegro lo había interrumpido.

—Hija por favor solo escúchame —suplicó agarrándola con delicadeza por el brazo que tenía libre —sé que hice mal y que no tenía derecho hablarte así —su hija volteó a verlo —pero solo quiero que me escuches y que me perdones, si después de lo que te diré te quieres ir con tu familia lo entenderé pero recuerda que yo siempre seré tu padre.

Miró el rostro frágil de su padre y pudo ver dentro de sus ojos un arrepentimiento sincero por lo que decidió escucharlo.

Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos sobre la vida de su hermano hasta que Endimión le volvió a pedir perdón por lo que había sucedido en su despacho, también le informo que había tomado la decisión de no meter a su hermano en ningún centro que entre todos lo ayudarían como lo estaban haciendo hasta ahora.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rei se tiró a los brazos de su padre con delicadeza ya que tenía a su hija entre sus brazos, estaba feliz por lo que acababa de decirle su papá y que deshiciera la idea de querer meter a Darien en un centro. Pero una pregunta no salía de su cabeza ¿Por qué cambiaría tan rápido de idea? Acaso ¿Su madre tuvo algo que ver?

—Dime papá ¿Porque cambiaste tan rápido de idea? ¿Tuvo mi mama algo que ver?

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa al recordarse lo que había pasado pocos minutos después de que saliese de su despacho en busca de su hija, por el pasillo se había encontrado con su esposa con la mujer que le había jurado amor eterno hace unos años y ahora compartía con ella los mejores años de su vida.

—Mi amor— lo paró en el pasillo — ¿Cómo fue la reunión? — preguntó dándole un beso en sus labios.

—Más o menos —se cruzó de brazos pensando en lo había ocurrido hace unos minutos —tuve una discusión con Rei por una decisión que he tomado y ella la tomó bastante mal y salió furiosa del despacho.

—¿Puedo saber lo que pasó? —inquirió molesta poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y mirando lo detalladamente —sé perfectamente que mi hija no se enfadaría por cualquiera cosa así que tuvo que ser algo grande , así que comienza hablar y explícame que fue lo pasó ahí adentro.

Endimión comenzó a detallarle a su esposa todo lo ocurrido en la reunión familiar.

El rostro de su esposa fue cambiando durante la explicación mostrando un semblante de enojo y decepción en sus ojos.

¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! Que te quede muy claro Endimión Chiba — lo señalizó furiosa — tú metes a mi hijo de un centro de ayuda y te juro que pido el divorcio y nunca más me vuelves a ver ¿Te quedó claro?

—Pero ...

—¡Pero nada! Tú decides Endi lo que quieras hacer, pero se sigues con esa idea me perderás para siempre y te juro que no solo a mí.

Endimión quedó pensativo por unos segundos, pensando en que hacer de su vida, pero realmente no quería perder a su esposa así que tomó una decisión después de estar pensando lo por un determinado tiempo.

—Está bien amor, tú ganas —se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole un beso en la coronilla — solo había tomado esa decisión para ayudar a nuestro hijo porque me duele verlo así — susurró en su oído aun sin separarse del abrazo.

Setsuna se alejó de Endimión sin separar de todo sus manos de la espalda de su esposo.

—Mi amor a mí también me duele ver así a mi hijo, pero no soportaría que lo separases de mi lado para algo estamos, somos su familia— le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se alejó de el —ve hablar con Rei y consigue el perdón de nuestra hija — volvió a besarlo y se despidieron para ir cada uno arreglar sus asuntos.

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarse todo lo que había pasado con su esposa, ella era la causante de ese cambio y que él desistiera de esa idea. Miró a su hija que no dejara de verlo con un semblante de preocupación ya que no le respondía a ninguno de sus llamados.

—¿Papá estas bien? — inquirió preocupada apoyando su mano sobre su hombro e intentando que su padre no notase su preocupación.

—Si mi pequeña, no te preocupes —la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla —y respondiendo a tu pregunta tu madre tuvo mucho que ver pero tú también — acarició su mejilla —porque me hiciste mucho que pensar.

— Gracias papá — le echó una tierna sonrisa y lo volvió abrazar —_«_sabía que mi mama iba lograr convencerte_» _—pensó para sí misma.

Después de ese tierno abrazo Endimión miró a su nieta que estaba felizmente en los brazos de su madre, acarició su manita y la cogió en sus brazos en el momento que Natsumi había estirado sus bracitos pidiéndole su atención. Con su nieta en brazos miró a su hija y a su yerno que se encontraban enfrente de él y les sugirió que entrasen a la mansión para reunirse con el resto de la familia en el salón.

Una vez dentro y antes de llegar al salón Endimión les recordó lo que había acordado con su esposa y lo que deberían de decirle a Darien. En el momento que aparecieron en el salón saludaron a su familia y sentaron en los sillones disponibles.

—Por fin llegan —se quejó un hermoso peligro —¿Qué es de lo que querían hablarme?

Su familia se miró entre sí pensando en quien debería hablar primero, todas las miradas se dirigían a Endimión dándole a entender que el debería de comenzar a hablar.

—Bueno hijo os pedí que nos reuniéramos todos aquí porque tomamos la decisión de no celebrarte mañana tu cumpleaños, pero con la única condición de que vuelvas a rehacer tu vida y vuelvas a ser feliz si no cumples te haremos esa fiesta aunque tú no quieras ¿Te quedó claro?

Darien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué? ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco ! —Se levantó furioso del sofá —no me importa lo que hagas pero es mi vida y haré lo que yo quiera con ella.

—¡Hijo! ...

Su esposa lo interrumpió.

—Darien mi amor —se levantó del sofá y acarició su brazo —mi pequeño, todo lo hacemos por ti nos duele verte así piensa en tu familia en como sufrimos verte así por favor has le caso a tu papá.

A Darien le partía el corazón verla en ese estado de tristeza, no quería hacer sufrir más a su familia por lo que había tomado una decisión por lo menos para hacerlos a ellos felices aunque él estuviese destruido pero intentaría volver a ser feliz.

—Está bien reharé mi vida volveré a ser feliz pero ahora necesito estar solo para poder pensar y empezar una nueva vida — se despidió de su familia dejando los preocupados pero por una parte felices y se fue a ese lugar que le traía vellos y tristes recuerdos.

.

Acababa de estacionar su Ferrari plateado en la entrada de su antigua casa, le echó un vistazo al hermoso jardín que había camino a la casa, comenzó a caminar recordándose que era Serena quien siempre arreglaba el jardín pero pensó como podía estar tan bien preparado si en esta casa ya no vivía nadie, pero una persona le vino a su mente "su madre" lo más seguro que fuese ella quien siempre lo venía arreglar ya que su casa estaba a veinte cinco minutos de la de sus padres.

No quiso entrar a la casa por lo que decidió primero pasear por la playa ya que quedaba detrás de su casa . Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente cuando se recordó que por el balcón siempre veía junto a su esposa la luna llena y como muchas veces el mar rompía en las rocas. Esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar.

Se encontraba caminando con sus pies descalzos por la orilla del mar recordándose que en este mismo lugar fue en donde descubrió que iba a ser padre.

Siguió caminando mientras las imágenes de ese hermoso momento venían a su mente.

Se encontraban abrazados sentados sobre la arena contemplando las hermosas estrellas del cielo.

—Mi amor que hermoso está el cielo esta noche —dijo mirando las estrellas que brillaban con un gran resplandor.

—Pero tú eres más hermosa que toda la vía láctea —se dieron un tierno beso acostándose sobre la arena mientras los besos y las manos tomaron sus propios movimientos.

—Darien detente —se rió alejándose de él y viendo su cara de frustración por no lograr hacerle el amor —te tengo una noticia y esto puede esperar — se rió a sentir la mano de su esposo sobre su intimidad.

—Uh no creo que se tan importante mi amor — comenzó a darle besos por todo su cuello — esa noticia puede esperar pero yo no puedo —acarició un pecho de su esposa por debajo de la blusa.

—Mi amor por favor detente — dijo con la voz entre cortada y llena de placer —hoy fui a la consulta de Amy.

Esa respuesta congelo a Darien que preocupado sacó la mano de la intimidad de su esposa.

—¿Que pasó mi amor ? Estas enferma es grave ¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¿Qué te dijo?

Serena comenzó a reírse por la desesperación de su esposo.

—Mi amor no es nada grave, que solo dentro de siete meses tendrás que aprender a cambiar pañales.

Darien se sorprendió ¿estaría soñando?

—Eso quiere decir que vamos a ser papas —alzó la voz felizmente al recibir una respuesta positiva de su esposa.

Se levantó de la arena y cogió a su esposa en brazos dándole vueltas estaba feliz con esa gran noticia, la acostó sobre la arena y comenzó a demostrarle todo su amor, las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que terminaron uniendo su cuerpo en uno solo.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar de ese detalle que le había alegrado la vida por completo. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba caminando pero ya había anochecido por lo que decidió ir acostarse ya que estaba cansado esta será la última noche que sufriría por Serena se lo había prometido a su familia .

En el momento que entró en la casa llamó a su familia para informarles que hoy no dormiría en su casa que quería empezar desde cero. Después de colgar el teléfono subió a la recamara que compartía con Serena, abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama pasado su mano por encima del albornoz recordándose de las hermosas noches que compartía con ella. Se sacó la ropa y quedó simplemente en bóxer, abrió la cama y se metió en ella cubriéndose con las mantas. No dejaba de pensar como seria su vida a partir de ahora ¿Sería capaz a ser feliz?

Pocos minutos después de estar pensando el sueño lo venció , se encontraba durmiendo cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y alguien entraba silenciosamente. Se acercó a él y con su mano comenzó acariciar su rostro.

Darien sentía como una mano lo acariciaba por todo el contorno de su rostro no quería abrir sus ojos por si todo desaparecía en el momento en que los abriera. Abrió sus ojos con un poco de temor no se había ido aún seguía soñando y era el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

—Al menos en mis sueños puedo tenerte conmigo —volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se acostó de nuevo en su cama para seguir teniendo ese hermoso sueño.

**continuara...**

**Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo un especial para el cumpleaños de Darien, iba ser solo un one shot pero al final contara con dos capítulos, si mañana me da tiempo subo el otro pero a la causa de las vacaciones y me cogió en la semana que tengo que marcharme ando muy apurada. Gracias por leer se les quiere.**


	2. Chapter 2

Uno de agosto.

.  
Una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, se encontraba en el balcón del apartamento que compartía con sus dos amigos y su hija, mirando las hermosas vistas que se veían desde el pueblo en donde vivía a las afueras de Tokio. Se preguntaba a sí misma quien era realmente, porque desde el día del accidente ella había perdido la memoria. Solo sabía que se llamaba Serena gracias al hombre que la salvo antes de que el tren se descarrilara, le agradecía a su hija que quisiese nacer una semana antes, dándole tiempo a bajarse en la estación para salvar sus vidas porque luego de esa parada unos minutos después había ocurrido el terrible accidente.

El día del trágico suceso no había podido comunicarse con su marido porque las líneas telefónicas estaban colapsadas a causa del siniestro.

El día que dio a luz, para ella fue el día más feliz de su vida aunque para otros fue el peor día de sus vidas al haber perdido a sus seres queridos. A Serena, el día del nacimiento de su hija le dolió no tener a su esposo a su lado apoyándola y estando con ella en el momento más importante de toda, mujer el nacimiento de un hijo, además él quería tanto presenciar el nacimiento de su bebita.

El nacimiento de la pequeña Rini fue un feliz acontecimiento para las enfermeras del hospital, ya que a causa del accidente no dejaban de llegar personas mal heridas y otras que morían en el trayecto. Todos los hospitales ese día estaban llenos de heridos y familiares desesperados por saber alguna evolución sobre algún miembro de su familia.

Después de estar dos días las líneas seguían colapsadas, Serena se encontraba preocupaba pensando como se encontraría su marido y su familia al ver las noticias del accidente, no había tenido manera de comunicarse hasta ese entonces que ya le habían dado el alta, pero todo cambió de un momento a otro.

Se encontraba en la salida del hospital con dos personas que la estaban ayudando. Buscó en su bolso el nuevo celular que le había regalo ya que el suyo lo había perdido en el tren a causa de las fuertes contracciones. Estaba marcando el celular de su esposo, no había alcanzado a marcarlos todos cuando de repente sin fijarse cruzó la calle que daba para los estacionamientos del hospital, sin darse cuenta un auto venía rápido a causa de una emergencia llevándola por delante, recibiendo al caer un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y destruyendo por completo el celular sin poner terminar de realizar esa llamada.

El hombre que la había ayudado cuando entró en labor de parto le entregó la bebe a su esposa y salió corriendo hacia en donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Serena, pasó su mano por su cabeza dándose cuenta que estaba sangrando. Los servicios de emergencia a ver el accidente rápidamente corrieron ayudarla. Yaten el hombre que la había ayudado era doctor de ese hospital por lo cual se dispuso a trabajar y mando que la enviasen a un box.

Después de veinte cuatro horas Serena comenzaba a reaccionar en la UCI, pero todo cambió cuando ella no se recordaba de quién era, ni siquiera recordaba a su hija. Las únicas personas que habían estado en todo momento con ella, no podían avisarle a su marido porque Serena siempre lo había llamado "mi esposo" no sabían el nombre de aquel hombre y mucho menos cómo encontrarlo. A causa de esto, Yaten y su esposa habían decidido llevarlas a vivir con ellos y cuidarlas como una verdadera familia, hasta que ella comenzara a recordar. Poco a poco, ambos le fueron explicando a Serena lo poco que sabían de ella y que era madre una hermosa niña.

La puerta del balcón se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de veinte seis años de cabellos rubios amarrados en una larga trenza.

—Serena te estaba buscando — se acercó a ella y pudo ver su mirada apagada —¿Te pasa algo amiga? ¿Estás bien?

—No Mina, no estoy bien —la miró a su rostro —me duele no recordar quién soy y sobre todo quién es el padre de mi hija. No dejó de pensar si nos estará buscando o no dios por muertas, si rehízo su vida y se casó con otra. Son tantas las dudas que rondan por mi cabeza.

—Amiga me gustaría ayudarte y responder algunas de tus preguntas pero no lo sé Serena, no obstante el día que lo recuerdes tienes que buscar a ese hombre y decirme si es guapo ¿sí?

—Si algún día recuerdo, te prometo que serás la primera en conocerlo. Además tendré que decirle que es padre de una hermosa niña pero hay algo que me preocupa ¿Y si él nunca quiso a la niña? —inquirió angustiada.

—¡Ay Serena no pienses eso! Mejor entremos, mi hermoso Yaten está haciendo una deliciosa comida y luego llevamos a los niños al parque para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi ahijada ¿Sí?

Serena esbozó una hermosa sonrisa en cuanto Mina nombró a su mayor tesoro, tenía que estar feliz porque hoy era el cumpleaños de su pequeña. Hacía ya dos años que la había traido al mundo, así como también dos años ya desde que ella perdió la memoria y ya no se recordaba quien era realmente. Agarró la mano de su amiga y entraron por la puerta que daba al salón, allí vio a su pequeña feliz con los dos hijos del matrimonio de los Kou.

Mina y Yaten tenían una hermosa niña de dos años llamada Akane, sus cabellos eran dorados y sus ojos iguales a los de su padre, era simpática y aunque fuese una niña quería a Rini como una hermana. Además de esa pequeña tenían a su hijo mayor, un hermoso niño de cuatro años llamado Helios, sus cabellos eran plateados y sus ojos azules iguales a los de su madre , era un niño juguetón y adoraba a sus hermanas aunque realmente Rini no lo era.

Rini era una hermosa niña que hoy uno de agosto cumplía dos años de vida, era dulce y alegre; aunque ella no conocía a su verdadero padre, quería a Yaten como tal, porque él era su única figura paterna. Yaten y Mina eran los padrinos de la pequeña, Serena siempre estaría agradecida con ellos por todo lo que habían hecho por ellas y por lo mismo se lo había pedido hace dos años, ambos habían aceptado gustosamente ser sus padrinos.

Después de mirar como sus pequeños jugaban ambas madres se fueron a la cocina a terminar de ayudarle a Yaten con la comida. En el momento que terminaron fueron a buscar a sus pequeños y los sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Yaten había preparado una deliciosa lasaña pero para los más pequeños les había preparado unos macarrones. Cuando terminaron la comida repartieron en cada plato un trozo de pastel de chocolate que habían comprado para la cumpleañera con un dibujo de Sailor Moon.

Al terminar con el postre prepararon a los pequeños y se fueron de la casa dirección al parque que quedaba a cinco minutos de donde vivían.

En el momento que llegaron a su destino sacaron a las niñas del cochecito de bebes y las dejaron ir a jugar pidiéndole a Helios que las cuidara, ya que él era el más grande de los tres.

Las horas fueron pasando, los padres no podían dejar de ver como sus pequeños se divertían en los columpios y como jugaban con otros niños bajando por el tobogán. Pero ya se estaba anocheciendo por lo cual decidieron que ya sería hora de retirarse a la casa.

Serena cogió a su pequeña entre sus brazos y la metió en el cochecito de bebes mientras su amiga lo mismo que ella y un cansado Helios iba en los brazos de su padre.

En el momento que llegaron a casa, bañaron a los pequeños, les dieron de cenar y los metieron en cama ya que estaban bastante cansados de pasar todo el día jugando.

Poco tiempo de meter a su hija en cama, Serena se despidió de sus amigos con la excusa de que estaba cansada pero realmente no se encontraba bien, sin embargo lo que menos quería era preocuparlos, porque ellos ya habían hecho bastante por ella.

.  
.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Serena se encontraba teniendo unos sueños extraños de ella ¿Serian sueños o recuerdos? le venían imágenes de un hombre que no podía diferenciar bien, ya que se veía bastante borroso. Se encontraba en una boda y como un hombre de unos cuarenta y ocho de años la entregaba al altar, debería de ser su padre. Pero al que no lograba verle el rostro era al hombre con el que iba unir su vida a ella.

Pocos minutos después, ese sueño se borró, dándole paso a otro, ella estaba en un hermoso lugar, se encontraba jugando sobre la arena de la playa ¿Pero con quién? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que se estaba divirtiendo como una niña pequeña.

Luego de ese sueño, le venían las imágenes de una niña pero no era su hija, se dio cuenta de que era ella misma cuando tenía cuatro años, sentía como su padre la llamaba diciendo le que Santa Claus le acababa de dejar muchos regalos debajo del árbol.

A continuación de ese sueño tuvo otro, en aquella visión se encontraba deteniendo a un hombre que la acariciaba íntimamente, pero no sabía por qué lo detuvo; no obstante algo tenía claro, sabía que no le estaba haciendo daño, algo le decía que se amaban. A los pocos minutos ese sueño la hizo despertarse por completo de un salto.

_—Mi amor no es nada grave que solo dentro de siete meses tendrás que aprender a cambiar pañales —esa frase la hizo despertar exaltada y llevar sus manos a su cabeza pensando en que le estaba pasando._

—¿Que será lo que me está pasando? —dijo preocupada —esa mujer era yo, pero quién es ese hombre… algo aquí, en mi corazón —expresó llevando una mano a su pecho —me dice que lo ame y que aún lo amo ¿Será ese hombre el padre de mi hija?

Estuvo varias horas sin ser capaz a dormir, pensando en esos sueños o más bien eran recuerdos de su vida, desde que era niña hasta el día del accidente, poco a poco comenzaba a recordar. Pero por ahora solo eran imágenes confusas.

Luego de estar casi media noche despierta consiguió volver quedarse dormida, pero un torbellino peli rosa apareció sobre su cama.

—¡Mami despieta! —la zarandeó un poco asustando a su madre por la manera como le había gritado.

—Mi pequeña ¿qué pasa? —se irguió de la cama asustada cogiéndola entre sus brazos —¿ estás bien Rini?

—Sip mami, peo despieta padino quiede llevadnos a comed al monte ¡Vamos! Levanta ¿Sí? — la agarró por la manga del pijama intentando levantarla.

—Mi amor estoy cansada, ve con ellos y prometo que otro día te llevo yo —le dio un beso en la mejilla —pero ahora mami está cansada y necesita dormir.

La pequeña le dio un beso a su mama y se bajó de la cama, realmente quería ir con su mama pero a pesar de ser tan pequeña entendía que estaba cansada.

Por otro lado, a Serena le dolía mentirle a su hija, si bien es cierto que estaba cansada pero no del todo, además había pasado una mala noche por lo que también le dolía la cabeza por las imágenes que le venían a su cabeza, eran como flashes y no dejaban que descansase.

Las horas fueron pasando, la familia Kou ya hace unas horas que habían salido a un día de camping con la pequeña Rini. Por otro lado, Serena que no había ido con ellos, se encontraba en su recamara sin ser capaz a moverse, tenía su cuerpo rígido y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, no podía dejar de llorar. Creía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento por todos los recuerdos que estaban volviendo de golpe inundando su cabeza de imágenes y momentos vividos. Pero lo que la atormentaba mas es que aún no terminaba de reconocer a ese hombre, solo escucha su voz pero seguía sin reconocerla, sin ver su rostro ni saber quién era.

De pronto escuchó unas voces y unos pasos que corrían por toda la casa, ella pudo reconocerlas bastante bien, sus amigos y los pequeños. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y se acostó sobre la cama para no escuchar las voces de los niños, que lo más seguro hacia poco que acababan de llegar.

.  
En el momento que entraron a la casa Mina mando a los pequeños a jugar mientras ella iba a ver en donde se encontraba Serena, había estado preocupada por ella todo el día. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su amiga, tocó a la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio, por lo que decidió entrar para verificar que ella se encontrase bien.

Una vez dentro, vio todo apagado pero se escuchaba a alguien sollozando, por lo que encendió la luz de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Serena se encontraba acostada sobre la cama, con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

Mina preocupada se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Serena amiga —la llamó —¿qué tienes, estas bien?

Al escuchar la voz de Mina, Serena rompió en llanto.

—No amiga, no estoy bien siento que mi cabeza va estallar, recordé de la mitad de mi familia pero...

Su amiga la interrumpió.

—Que bien Sere —saltó sobre la cama —me alegra que ya recuperaste la memoria, como tu tanto deseabas —dijo abrazándola.

—No Mina, te equivocas —al escucharla su amiga la miró sorprendida —no recuerdo todo… aun no logró recordar al padre de mi hija, solo veo borroso, como si mi mente no quisiese que lo recordase.

Mina la miró preocupada.

—No te preocupes amiga, lo más seguro que pronto logres recordarlo del todo, solo es cuestión de tiempo y los recuerdos vendrán a ti por completo, solo ten paciencia.

—¿lo crees?

—Estoy segura, te lo prometo —acarició su mano y la miró a su rostro llenos de lágrimas —te voy buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar para que te tranquilices —se levantó de la cama y salió dela habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

Mina solo tardó unos minutos desde que había salido de la habitación de su amiga para ir en busca de un vaso de agua. Venía de regreso con el vaso en su mano, cuando abrió la puerta de la recamara se llevó una gran sorpresa. Serena se encontraba desmayada sobre el suelo. Debido a la gran impresión al verla a Mina se le cayó el vaso al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, corrió hasta en cuerpo inerte de Serena mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y a gritos llamaba a su esposo para que la viniese auxiliar.

Yaten se preocupó al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su mujer, así que a grandes zancadas se acercó a la recamara de Serena de donde provenían los gritos de su esposa.

En el momento en el que entró a la recamara, encontró a su esposa llorando con la cabeza de Serena sobre sus piernas, se acercó hasta ella y le pidió a su esposa que trajese alcohol para hacer que Serena reaccionase. Mina rápidamente obedeció las órdenes de su esposo y unos segundos después aparecía con el alcohol sobre sus manos y un trozo de algodón. Mojaron el algodón con el producto y lo pasaron por las fosas nasales de la joven.

Serena al percibir el fuerte olor poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, en el momento en el que abrió sus ojos vio a Mina llorando y abrazándola, mientras Yaten le preguntaba qué fue lo que le había pasado. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba feliz, por lo que solo miró a su amiga y le echó una tierna sonrisa.

—Lo recordé amiga, recordé a mi esposo —dijo con alegría.

—En serio — respondió sorprendida —felicidades Sere —le dio un tierno abrazo —¿quieres que lo llamemos? Porque supongo que pudiste recordar su número.

—No, no quiero llamarlo, quiero… quiero que me vea, deseo darle una gran sorpresa.

—Me parece genial amiga, entonces ponte guapa que ahora mismo vamos en busca de tu esposo. Aunque estoy pensando si tendrá alcohol en casa y si él se desmaya cuando te vea Sere.

—Dudo que se desmaye, pero lo más seguro que tenga. Yaten —él la miro —te puedes hacer cargo de los niños mientras nosotras vamos a Tokio.

—Claro que si Sere, no te preocupes que pueden ir tranquilas, yo cuidare de ellos.

—Eso espero querido, te los encargamos —le dio un beso a su esposo.

Después de unos veinte minutos Serena ya se encontraba arreglada, llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado a su cuerpo con una blusa de seda negra y unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color de la blusa, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de lado dejando unos rizos sueltos.

Bajaron las escaleras y se subieron al Mustang blanco de Mina. Serena se encontraba nerviosa en el auto, no podía dejar de pensar como seria la reacción de su marido al verla después de dos años. Pero otras cosas venían a su mente, las mismas dudas se siempre y ahora que lo recordaba el solo pensarlo la atormenta, porque había la posibilidad de que él se hubiese casado y seria ella quien llevaría la sorpresa. Por lo mismo, estuvo a punto de decirle a Mina que diese marcha atrás pero prefirió enfrentar a la realidad ahora que había recuperado por completo la memoria.

El viaje le estaba pareciendo eterno, nunca le había parecido que Tokio estaba tan lejos, aunque en el sitio en donde vivía se encontraba casi a dos horas de la ciudad. No podía dejar de pensar que ocurriría cuando él la viese, con ese pensamientos su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero no específicamente de frío si no de miedo. Cuando escuchó que Mina le decía que acaban de entrar en Tokio su nerviosismo fue a peor. Comenzó a dirigir a su amiga indicándole por donde debía de ir. En el momento en el que llegaron, Serena le agradeció el gesto mientras ella se bajaba del auto y Mina la esperaba dentro de el por si ocurría algo.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a esa casa en donde había compartido unos bellos años al lado de su esposo, caminó por el hermoso jardín que ella siempre solía arreglar y nunca dejaba que las flores se estropeasen. Cuando llegó a la casa dio cuenta que no tenía llaves pero recordó un pequeño secreto que solo sabía ella, siempre escondía una copia debajo de una maceta porque muchas veces terminaba perdiéndolas, esperaba que aun estuviesen allí. Bajó la pequeña escalinata, levanto un poco la maceta y sonrio al encontrar la llave que ella había dejaba hace años había dejado allí escondida.

Suspiró lentamente, diciéndose a sí misma que fuese lo que el destino quisiera. Pasó la llave por la cerradura de la puerta y la giró en sentido contrario, una vez dentro la cerró, luego buscó a su esposo por toda la casa sin encontrarlo por lo que decidió ir a la recamara. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras por si se encontraba durmiendo dado que era algo tarde, caminó un poco por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la habitación que solía compartir con su amado esposo. Abrió despacio la puerta con miedo por si él no se encontraba solo en cama, para sus adentros suplicaba que no lo encontrara compartiendo su cama con otra mujer. Debido a la oscuridad del lugar no pudo ver nada, por lo que se acercó un poco más a la cama, pudiendo distinguir un bulto bajo con las sabanas. Suspiró tranquila al ver que él estaba solo y no con otra mujer. Al notar que no había nadie se recostó junto a él y comenzó acariciar suavemente su rostro pasando su mano por cada una de sus facciones.

Serena sintió como él se removía entre las sabanas y se erguía un poco mirándola como si fuese un espejismo.

—Al menos en mis sueños puedo tenerte conmigo —le dijo Darien para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y se acostó de nuevo sobre la cama.

Aquellas palabras que la habían dejado sorprendida. Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, qué sería lo que estaba pensando Darien de ella.

—Darien, cariño —siguió acariciándolo —despierta amor, no estas soñando. No sé lo que piensas pero yo estoy aquí a tu lado.

—Estas en mis sueños y eso me hace tan feliz —dijo aun con los ojos cerrados pensando que estaba soñando —¿Por qué me abandonaste Serena? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo en esta vida?

—Mi amor no te dejé solo. Ahora estoy aquí, a tu lado… lo siento por abandonarte —acarició su cabello —pero no quise dejarte nunca solo, te amo mi amor. Por favor despierta no estas soñando.

—Yo también te amo, gracias por este hermoso sueño. Espero seguir soñando contigo toda la noche.

—Darien por favor me estas asustando, despierta —comenzó a golpearlo con la almohada libre que tenía a su lado esperando alguna reacción de parte de él.

Darien sentía como lo golpeaban sobre su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar para sí mismo que el sueño era bastante real. Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos y despertar de todo, porque como otras veces su esposa seguía ahí, pero si los abría y despertaba luego no la vería más, pensó que tal vez vendría a despedirse de él por la decisión que había tomado. Queriendo disfrutar de aquel último sueño, pensando que era solo parte de su subconsciente se levantó exaltado de la cama y le quitó la almohada agarrándola sobre sus manos y le echo una tierna sonrisa.

Este era el mejor sueño de su vida y mañana lo más seguro no la volvería a ver nunca más

—Eres mi ángel y vienes a protegerme por última vez porque debo dejarte descansar en paz.

—¿De que estas hablando Darien? no soy un ángel que viene a protegerte, soy tu esposa y soy real ¿acaso te volviste loco?

—No, no eres real —llevó sus manos a la cabeza —eres solo un sueño, uno más de mis sueños. No eres real tú perdiste la vida en ese accidente junto a nuestra hija que no alcanzó a nacer.

Serena quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Darien, él pensaba que había perdido la vida en el accidente ferroviario en el que viaja hace dos años, pero lo que no sabía él es que ella se bajó antes del terrible suceso porque entró en labor de parto.

—Darien —acarició su mejilla —si yo no fuese real no podría tocarte de esta manera, siempre seré tu ángel y cuidaré de ti pero escúchame bien, estoy viva y nuestra hija también. Las dos estamos vivas, porque minutos antes de que el tren descarrilara me bajé en la primera parada a causa de las fuertes contracciones, tu hija nació el uno de agosto el mismo día del accidente salvándonos la vida a ambas.

Darien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esto no era real. Estaba seguro que todo era un sueño, no podía ser cierto. Después de dos años de no tenerlas a su lado el que su esposa apareciera de la nada le parecía imposible.

—Nada de esto es real, por favor no sigas porque me haces daño. Lo que dices simplemente no es posible que vuelvas como si nada después de dos años, solo es mi subconsciente que se empeña en creer que están vivas, pero no lo es. Solo estoy soñando una vez más.

—¡No estas soñando por dios! Dime ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Darien se volteó y la miró a los ojos, luego le dio a espalda y se cubrió nuevamente con las sabanas, pero antes de acostarse de todo le dijo unas palabras.

—Si estás aquí mañana cuando despierte de mi sueño creeré que eres real —se acostó de todo y se cubrió con las cobijas para seguir soñando con su esposa.

Serena no sabía qué hacer, la única manera de que Darien le creyera era pasar la noche con él ¿Pero qué pasaría con Mina? Después de todo ella se encontraba a fuera esperándola. Estuvo pensado por unos segundos qué decisión tomaría, hasta que decidió llamarla al celular y explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Mina le dijo que pasase la noche con él y mañana le contase todo con lujos de detalles aquel reencuentro, y que no se preocupase por Rini porque ella la cuidaría.

Después de colgar el teléfono se descalzó y comenzó a buscar por los cajones alguna camiseta de su esposo para poder dormir más cómoda, pero se dio cuenta que estaban vacías. No dejaba de pensar para sí misma ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso él no vivía en esta casa? Mañana se lo preguntaría. Desilusionada por no encontrar nada, se saco el pantalón que traía puesto quedándose con la blusa que traía puesta y la tanga, finalmente se acostó al lado de su esposo.

No dejaba de mirar sus facciones y lo hermoso que se veía durmiendo. No podía despegar su vista de esos hermosos labios que siempre le gustaba tanto besar, un deseo vehemente corrió por sus venas tentándola. Lo necesita y lo necesitaba ahora mismo, no podía aguantar más. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los de su esposo, luego suavemente fue bajando a su cuello dándole pequeños besos sobre él, con su lengua acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja como tanto le excitaba a su marido.

Darien se estremeció con ese contacto, si este era un sueño quería seguir disfrutándolo, pasó su mano por la espalda de su esposa y la puso debajo de él, y comenzó a besarla. Con su mano acarició la pierna desnuda de su mujer dándose cuenta que no tenía los pantalones puestos, pensando en si estaría desnuda por completo paso su mano por la intimidad de Serena dándose cuenta que había un pedazo de tela que impedía que la acariciara directamente.

Poco a poco fue subiendo a sus labios y comenzó de nuevo a besarla mientras le desabrochaba la blusa de seda negra y le sacaba el brassier que traía puesto. Cuando lo logró la contemplo por unos momentos deseando que no fuese solo un sueño, suavemente pasó su mano por unos de los pechos desnudos de su mujer haciendo el mismo con el otro, envolviéndolos y masajeándolos. Fue dándole pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona íntima, paso sus dedos por encima de la tanga acariciando sus pliegues sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, mientras veía como ella se estremecía y arqueaba de placer, con manos hábiles sacó la tela que los separaba y comenzó a meter su mano por su intimidad introduciendo sus dedos en ella empezando a bombear en su interior.

Serena se sentía en el paraíso por la forma en que su esposo la estaba tocando después de dos años, no podía creer como se había podido olvidar de como la hacía sentir.

Darien seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando, esto era demasiado real, lo que le estaba haciendo sentir y la forma en la que la sentía reacción le hacía pensar que era imposible que fuese solo un sueño. Cuando percibió que el interior de esposa comenzaba a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos los retiró antes de que alcanzara el clímax y antes de que ella si quiera pudiera protestar se sacó sus bóxer, se acomodó sobre ella y con un solo embiste la penetró, de sus gargantas salieron profundos gemidos.

Los movimientos en un principio eran desesperados, se acariciaban anhelantes y llenos de ansiedad como si fuesen dos adolescentes que se amaban por primera vez, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor, pero pronto adquirieron un ritmo enloquecedor con un exquisito vaivén, que poco a poco iban subiendo de intensidad

—Si esto no es un sueño, te suplico mi amor que mañana no te vayas, no me vuelvas a dejar.

—Jamás me volveré alejar de ti, es una promesa amor mío —volvió a besarlo mientras sus cuerpos se complementaban bastante bien.

Ambos no dejaban de acariciarse ávidamente, con ansia y ardientemente porque se extrañaban en demasía ya que hace dos años que no estaban juntos y que sus cuerpos se reclamaban el uno al otro, durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos había vuelto a estar con otra persona.

Sus manos estaban ahora unidas mientras sus cuerpos se movían con desesperación hacia mucho que no estaban unidos tan intimaste como un solo ser, cuando llegaron al clímax gritaron sus nombres llenos de placer mientras Darien esparcía su semilla dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de estremecerse a causa del terremoto que se desató en su interior, se acostaron uno al lado del otro, Serena apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien esperando que después de aquello él mañana le creyese que no estaba soñando.

Unos minutos después el sueño los venció a ambos.

.  
.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol comenzaban se comenzaban a reflejar en la habitaron del peli negro haciendo que el comenzase a despertarse.

Pero por una parte, Darien tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera? ¿Y si, como siempre pasaba ella ya no estaba porque había sido uno más de sus sueños? No sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era real, o solo era su imaginación porque sentía un peso sobre su pecho, ¿Y si era ella? ¿Y si era verdad que están vivas? El siempre creyó que lo estaban porque nunca habían encontrado sus cuerpos y esta noche le había aparecido que lo que le decía era real. Aun con temor y con sus ojos cerrados, intentó tocar a la persona que estaba sobre su pecho con su mano, se dio cuenta que sí era real, no era su imaginación.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos encontrándose a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza en su pecho. Esto no podía ser real estaba viva, si lo estaba entonces ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no había regresado hasta ahora? Eran demasiadas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza y solamente una persona se las podía resolver: su esposa.

Unos minutos después una hermosa rubia comenzaba a removerse sobre el pecho de su marido, suavemente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrase con la mirada penetrante de su esposo que no podía dejar de mirarla como si fuese un milagro.

—Creo que tienes mucho que explicarme Serena, si estas viva dónde estuviste todo este tiempo.

Serena se irguió un poco y se sentó sobre la cama para comenzar a detallarle a su marido en donde se encontraba todo este tiempo.

—Darien me encontraba en un pueblo a las afueras de Tokio mientras no...

—¡Mientras Que! ¿No te importó que tu marido sufriese por ti? si es real lo que me dijiste ¿Qué quieres que piense?, me abandonaste, fingiste desaparecer después de ese accidente. Dime ¿eras infeliz a mi lado?

—Mi amor no fingí nada, no pude llamarte porque las líneas estuvieron colapsadas por dos días a causa del accidente y cuando salí del hospital iba a llamarte pero fui atropellada mientras cruzaba, recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo que provocó que perdiera mi memoria. Por eso ayer, en cuando la recupere te busqué de inmediato. Nunca dudes de mi amor, porque yo siempre fui feliz a tu lado.

Darien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba arrepentido por la forma en que acababa de hablarle.

—Lo siento mucho por hablarte así princesa, pero entiéndeme os busque desesperado sin tener ningún resultado a cambio, lloraba todo los días porque las extrañaba.

—No te disculpes amor, soy yo la que tiene que pedirte que por favor me perdones por todo lo que sufriste, yo no sabía quién era, no recordaba nada, solamente mi nombre gracias a las personas que me ayudaron cuando bajé del tren.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú no tuviste la culpa de tener amnesia, pero ahora lo único que quiero saber es dónde está nuestra hija, cómo se llama y si está en buenas manos.

—Nuestra hija se llama Serena como lo habíamos acordado pero de cariño le llamamos Rini — su esposo se sorprendió —te recuerdo cariño perdí la memoria dos días después de dar luz y nuestra hija ya tenía nombre el día que me atropellaron —se río la rubia — y si está bien cuidada, no tienes por qué preocuparte, nuestra pequeña está en las mejores manos.

—Eso me tranquiliza ¿sabes? me gustaría conocerla, decirle lo mucho que siempre la he querido, jugar con ella, llenarla de besos, llevarla de paseo, hacer todo lo que no pude durante estos dos años.

—No te preocupes amor, prepárate y vamos ahora en busca de Rini —se levantó de la cama y su marido detrás de ella —¡ah! casi se me olvidaba ¡Felicidades amor!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido acercándose a ella.

—¡Ay amor que memoria tienes! hoy es tres de agosto, es tu cumpleaños o ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—No me olvidé, simplemente para mí no era un día importante hasta que tú volviste aparecer hoy en mi vida.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, no entendía porque para él su cumpleaños no era importante si para el resto de las personas era un día especial. Necesita averiguarlo y solo Darien le podía sacar de dudas ¿Acaso seria por su desaparición que para él su cumpleaños no tenía sentido? No sabía qué pensar, pero solo él podía resolver esas preguntas que martilleaban en su cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué Darien? No lo entiendo ¿por qué no es un día especial para ti?

—Porque simplemente mi vida sin ustedes no tenía sentido —la agarró por la cintura y la besó con todo el amor que le profesaba hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración, cortó el beso separándose un poco de su esposa y la miró a sus ojos —yo me quedaría así de por vida mi amor, pero creo que tenemos que buscar a una princesita que estoy loco por conocer.

Serena simplemente le echó una tierna sonrisa y se separó de él para terminar de ponerse el pantalón que traía puesto la noche anterior. Después de unos minutos ambos ya estaban preparados para ir en busca de su princesita. Salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto con dirección a la casa de los Kou, donde se encontraba la pequeña Rini.

En el trayecto la rubia tenia curiosidad de saber por qué en la casa no estaba la ropa de su esposo, por lo que le pregunto y se sorprendió cuando él le explicó cómo fue su vida después de pensar que había muerto en ese accidente, se sentía culpable por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su marido pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ahora lo importante es que el volvía a ser feliz.

El pelinegro mientras conducía no podía dejar de pensar como seria la reacción de su hija cuando lo viera y supiera que él es su padre, sus nervios cada vez iban a peor a pesar de que la niña era pequeña, él tenía miedo de su reacción ¿Y si nunca lo llegase a querer ? ¿O si nunca lo llamaría papa? Esos pensamientos cada vez lo ponían peor. Sabía por parte de Serena que Rini tenía otra figura paterna, su padrino, su esposa le había explicado todo durante el camino sobre cómo fue su vida después del accidente y cómo la familia Kou la habían ayudado y por lo mismo ellos se habían convertido en los padrinos de la niña.

.

Acababan de estacionar el auto al lado del apartamento en donde vivía Serena, los nervios de Darien cada vez iban a peor, se bajaron del automóvil e ingresaron al edificio saludaron al portero y se subieron en el elevador hasta la quinta planta. Mientras tanto dentro del ascensor los nervios del pelinegro cada vez iban a peor, su esposa al verlo lo abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, conocía bien a su hija y sabía que pronto le cogería cariño porque lo que más deseaba era conocer a su padre.

En el momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron Darien agarró con fuerza la mano de su esposa pues no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a su hija y saber cómo reaccionaría. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento en donde vivía la rubia.

Serena estaba feliz porque su hija por fin iba a conocer por fin a su padre como su pequeña tanto lo anhelaba, miró a su esposo y luego buscó las llaves en su bolso, cuando las encontró paso la llave por la ranura de la puerta girando la al sentido contrario, en el momento en el que entraron cerraron la puerta tras de sí escuchando los gritos de una niña que iba dirección a la rubia.

—Mami —corrió abrazarla, Serena se agachó a su altura —te extane onde tabas —pero la vista de la pequeña se dirigió al hombre que estaba al lado de su mama —ese seor quen es.

La rubia agarró a su pequeña en brazos y se volteó hasta quedar enfrente del pelinegro.

—Mi princesita este señor —lo señalizó —es tu papá.

La niña la miró sorprendida.

—Mi papa de vedad —preguntó extrañada pero a la vez emocionada —¿voy tened papa como mis amigos?

—Sí mi pequeña, ahora tienes un papá que te va querer tanto como tu padrino Yaten —la niña río feliz en los brazos de su madre.

Darien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, suplicaba que no estuviese soñando despierto, pero todo era real. Tenía a su hija enfrente a él en los brazos de la mujer a la que ama. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas en el momento que la vio pero sobre todo cuando pregunto si él era su padre.

Serena se acercó más a él y se la entregó en sus brazos al principio la niña no quería que el la cogiese pero después de unos segundos se lanzó alegre a los brazos de su papá.

El pelinegro estaba feliz ahora su vida había dado un cambio radical, y lo que más le alegraba es que no tendría que olvidarlas y rehacer su vida porque ya estaban al lado de las dos mujeres a las que amaba.

—Princesita te prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo y te recompensaré por no estar estos dos años a tu lado — la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la pequeña no dijo nada pues estaba feliz porque por fin conocía a su papá.

.

Las risas provenientes de la entrada se escuchaban desde la cocina, haciendo que Mina dejase de limpiar y se acercase para saber lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegó al sitio de donde provenía las voces se quedó sin habla, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto no podía ser real. Sus ojos le estaban dando un maravilloso regalo, enfrente de ella había un hombre bien formado, con unos notables músculos y un cuerpo de infarto haciendo que ella no dejase de mirarlo de arriba abajo como si fuese una obra de arte.

Serena se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le echaba Mina a su esposo, por una parte no le gustó pero sabía perfectamente como era su amiga y lo mucho que amaba a Yaten, por lo que decidió acercarse a ella y le habló sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio, dándose cuenta que su amiga seguía en estado de shock.

—¿Mina estás bien? —susurró en su oído.

—Yo...yo no puedo creer que ven mis ojos, ¿quién es ese hombre dios parece sacado de una revista? —preguntó por lo bajo.

— Es mi esposo Mina, así que mejor deja de mirarlo como si quisieras comértelo, te recuerdo que eres una mujer casada.

—Estoy casada pero tengo ojos Sere y ese hombre es un pecado y dime ¿es bueno en la cama?

—¡Mina! —se sonrojó la rubia —te recuerdo que hay niños.

—Bueno amiga pero no nos escuchan para algo estamos hablando de voz baja. Pero vamos a otro tema no ¿Cuando tienes pensando presentármelo?

Serena miró a su amiga y se río no podía creer como no tenía vergüenza y sobre todo hacer esos comentarios delante de su hija. Se acercaron a su esposo y los presento.

En la presentación Mina no dejaba de ver a Darien como un Dios, la verdad seguía sin creer que ese hombre fuese real.

Después de una hora de conocerse y las presentaciones entre todos los miembros de la familia Kou, el pelinegro decidió que ya era hora que sus mujeres regresasen a casa, ahora que eran otra vez una familia. Mina comenzó a llorar pues no quería que la separasen de su amiga ni de su ahijada, pero sabía que ellas tenían que volver a su casa.

Estuvieron empaquetando las pertenecías de cada una durante otra hora más, en el momento en el que terminaron tocó la hora más triste, la hora de la despedida.

Se encontraban con las maletas en la salida del edificio despidiéndose de sus amigos, las personas que sin tener por qué le brindaron su ayuda cuando más la necesitaba. Las dos rubias no podían dejar de llorar mientras se fundaban en un tierno abrazo prometiéndose que pronto se volverían a ver.

Después de esa motiva despedida guardaron sus pertenencias en el maletero y salieron rumbo a la casa de los padres de Darien, por el camino el pelinegro estacionó el auto y llamó a sus padres para darles una noticia.

—Buenos días residencia de los Chiba ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Buenos días nana soy yo, Darien, puedes pasarme con mi papa.

—Claro que si ahora mismo lo busco, con permiso.

Unos minutos después su padre respondió.

—Hola hijo, dime ¿Que necesitas?

—Solo llamaba para decirles que les hice caso, conocí a la mujer de mi vida y a partir de hoy viviré con ella en mi casa.

Su padre no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando era imposible que de la noche a la mañana conociera a la mujer de su vida, simplemente le parecía imposible.

—¡Qué tontería estas diciendo hijo! Y me puedes decir ¿quién es esa mujer?

—Por ahora no les diré nada, muy pronto la conocerán. Dentro de media hora más o menos estaremos en tu casa —colgó el teléfono dejando a su padre preocupado.

Se río imaginándose que sería lo que estaría pensando su padre, pero no se imaginaban la gran sorpresa que se llevarían en el momento que vieran a las mujeres de su vida. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, miró a las dos mujeres que le habían devuelto la vida y arrancó hasta la casa de sus padres.

.  
Endimión Chiba aún seguía con el teléfono sobre sus manos, lo que le acababa de decirle su hijo debía de ser una mentira. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, era extraño que después de la discusión de la noche anterior él saliera con algo así, por eso podía dejar de pensar si Darien había contratado a una mujer para que se hiciese pasar por la persona con la que reharía su vida, solo para mantenerlos a ellos tranquilos mientras él seguía hundiéndose cada vez más en la miserable vida que llevaba viviendo en sus recuerdos. Esa duda no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose a él y como lo agarraban por la cintura. Era su esposa, colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia ella y la abrazó, necesitaba sentirla porque la preocupación lo estaba matando, le pidió que les avisaran a sus hijas para que dejasen de arreglar el salón para hacer una reunión de urgencia.

Unos minutos después ya estaban todos reunidos esperando la explicación del dueño de la casa, cuando Endimión les contó de la llamada de Darien. Nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando y se podía notar un semblante de preocupación en cada miembro de la familia. Todos se preguntaban quién sería esa mujer, pero ninguno sabía la respuesta.

Luego de estar atando cabos sin poder tener ningún resultado, siguieron con la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa que le tenían dispuesta, sin imaginarse que ellos también iban a llevar una gran sorpresa.

.  
Acababan de llegar a la mansión de los padres de Darien, la rubia miró todo a su alrededor sin dejar de pensar como tomaría su familia política el que ella y su hija estaban vivas.

Se bajó del auto y cogió a su pequeña en brazos, mientras iba caminando por la mano de su esposo. Suspiró lentamente cuando vio que ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión, entraron a la casa y fueron caminando por el pasillo mientras pensaban que era raro que hubiese tanto silencio, al llegar al salón unos gritos hicieron saltar al pelinegro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Darien!

El salón quedó en silencio después aquel grito de felicitación, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Todos pensaban que debería ser una alucinación, pero no, era real. Serena estaba viva y con una niña en brazos, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto…qué es, por favor Darien dime lo que estoy viendo no es real —dijo Setsuna Chiba mientras era agarrada por su esposo debido a la fuerte impresión que había llevado.

—Mamá, familia, lo que están viendo no es parte de su imaginación es real, son mi esposa e hija —las abrazó —aunque parezca increíble las dos están vivas y es con ellas con las que a partir de hoy compartiré mi vida.

Todos lo miraron incrédulo aun no creían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Pero como... No entiendo, ¿Serena si estabas viva porque nos hiciste sufrir y sobre todo a mi hermano? ¿Por qué nunca lo buscaste? —preguntó la hermana menor de los Chiba.

Serena miró a su esposo y luego a su cuñada, tendría demasiado que explicar. Comenzó a revelarles qué fue lo que pasó y por qué ella aparecía ahora y no había aparecido hace dos años.

El resto de los presentes excepto Darien no podían creer lo que estaban escucharon y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, después de la fuerte impresión y cuando se recuperaron del susto se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron. Todos estaban felices y le daban las gracias a Dios que tanto ella como la niña estuviesen con vida.

Rei abrazó a su amiga y cuñada, estaba feliz de volver abrazarla, esto era un milagro y el más hermoso de todos.

Después de ese motivo encuentro la celebración dio comienzo, Darien estaba feliz y disfrutando de la fiesta sorpresa que le había hecho su familia. Estaba emocionado por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo esta noche, solo quería disfrutar al lado de su mujer y de su pequeña princesita.

Su familia se encontraba disfrutando mientras miraban al pelinegro, estaban felices de volver a verlo sonreír y que sus ojos reflejasen ese brillo que había perdido desde hace dos años. Agradecían al cielo el hermoso regalo que le habían brindado.

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito a pesar de que al principio pensaron que todo sería un gran desastre pero gracias a esas dos mujeres todo era felicidad. Las horas fueron pasando hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran las diez de noche y decidieron dar la fiesta por terminado mientras cada uno se retiraba a sus casas.

Darien y Serena se despidieron de su familia y cogieron a una niña soñolienta en los brazos de su padre, pocos minutos después ya estaban camino a su casa en donde a partir de ahora vivirían como una verdadera familia.

Estacionaron el auto e ingresaron con la niña durmiendo en los brazos de Darien, subieron las escaleras y la acostaron en la recamara de los invitados pensando mañana en transformarle esa habitación para ella, decorándola de colores rosados y blancos, cerraron la puerta de la habitación y salieron de la casa dirigiéndose a la playa que tenían al lado para tener un tiempo para ellos solos.

Se encontraban paseando con las manos entrelazadas por la arena de la playa como una pareja de recién casados, estaban felices de volver a estar juntos. Entre abrazos y besos no dejaban de decirse cuanto se amaban y se extrañaban.

—Princesa ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace casi tres años en este lugar?

—Cómo olvidarlo mi amor, en este mismo lugar fue en donde te dije que íbamos a ser papas.

—Ese día fue el día más feliz de mi vida —la besó y suavemente y la acostó sobre la arena poniéndose el encima de ella —pero ahora, el día más feliz para mí —acarició su cabello con delicadeza —es hoy porque tú y mi hija volvieron aparecer en mi vida.

La rubia lo besó y se alejó un poco de su esposo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Para mí hoy también fue un día muy importante porque encontré a mi esposo y pude recordar quien era. Te amo mi amor —le dio otro beso —feliz cumpleaños y prometo que mañana te compraré un regalo.

—No quiero ningún regalo princesa, porque mi mayor regalo ya lo recibí —su esposa lo miró sin entender —tú y mi pequeña fueron el mejor regalo que puede recibir, os amo. Este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y jamás lo olvidaré.

Se fundieron en otro tierno beso mientras entre abrazos y caricias comenzaban a demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían. La temperatura fue subiendo por sus cuerpos entregándose uno al otro mientras la luna llena reflejaba en sus cuerpos desnudos y excitados.

Cuando terminaron se acostaron uno al lado del otro mientras veían como la luna reflejaba sobre la arena dando una hermosa luz y un ambiente romántico, se volvieron a besar mientras Darien le volvía agradecer el hermoso regalo que había recibido.

Darien se decía para sí mismo que esto si era un verdadero milagro de cumpleaños.

Fin.

Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por acompañarme en este especial para el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Darien. siento mucho no poder subirlo ayer.

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y por las alertas en favoritos y también a los anónimos. muchas gracias por leerme. Se les quiere.

Si desean me pueden agregar a mi facebook: Naiara moon de Chiba.

Quiero agradecerle los reviews a :

Usagi de Chiba : muchas gracias por tu comentario . Un beso.

Mi luz mi dari: Hola amiga muchas gracias por leerme. La verdad nuestro Darien sufrió pero tuvo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Yesqui2000 : Hola , muchas gracias por tu comentario,el destino le dio otra oportunidad a Darien de reencontrarse con su esposa e hija.

Marie mademoiselle Chiba: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, acertaste Serena estaba viva y fue el mejor regalo para nuestro amado Darien. Besos.

Yssareyes 48 : Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario,espero que te gustase el hermoso regalo para el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Darien.

Alejandra n:Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad Darien sufrió mucho pero tuvo el mejor regalo de todos.

Guest: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

Adileyne: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

Martavivi:Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario ,nunca vi ese filme jee. Serena esta viva y fue el mejor regalo para nuestro amado Darien.

Conyta monlight : Hola amiga que tal? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu ayuda ,la verdad nuestro esposo sufrió pero tuvo un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños. Besos.

Milenia Angels: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo subí rápido la verdad pensé que no iba a dar tiempo pero al final me dio. Darien recibió el mejor regalo al volver a veras con vida.

Nai SD: Hola sister yo bien y tu que tal? Muchas gracias por tu comentario pues la verdad yo aun me tengo que pasar por todo los one shot jej, y yendo a la historia yo también sufrí con nuestro esposo. Besos.

Sayuri1707: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

princess queen:Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario,lo que paso Darien fue muy triste pero ahora vuelve a estar feliz.

2510mari:Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,serena regreso tan pronto recupero la memoria.

Felicidades atrasadas a nuestro amado Darien a nuestro muso y a nuestra fuente de inspiración que ayer estuvo de celebración.


End file.
